1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knitting machines, for example circular knitting machines for stockings and socks, large diameter circular knitting machines, and flat bed knitting machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knitting machines conventionally include needles having articulated latches. Latch needles are liable to frequent breakages which result in stoppages in production. Latch needles also cause wear of associated sinkers.
In these conventional machines, needle selection is obtained by raising and lowering the needles, and the stroke length over which the needles must be moved to provide the selection does act to limit the maximum speed attainable by the machine.